Where's Gummy?
by Kumumu
Summary: Gummy's gone missing! Pinkie Pie and her friends search all over Ponyville, but will they ever find him? Please read and review. (I do not own My Little Pony.)


Where's Gummy?! 

_It was a beautiful spring day in Ponyville. Outside, ponies were laughing and playing together, some smelled flowers and enjoyed nature, and everyone was happy. Back at Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie pie was taking it in. "It's such a nice day!" she said cheerfully as she looked out her window._

"Hmm…" Pinkie pie began. "It's so nice, that maybe I could…" she thought for a moment. "Maybe I could go for a walk in the park!" Pinkie pie said in her high-pitched cheery voice. "Or maybe I could smell the flowers! Or visit my friends! Or…" she paused for a moment. "Oh! I could throw a party!" Pinkie pie exclaimed. She began jumping up and down all around her room in excitement, but stopped short after a while. "Wait, it's so nice outside that I don't think any pony would want to spend the day partying _inside_…" Pinkie pie thought about that. "Hmm… what do you think Gummy?"

Pinkie pie looked beside her, but he wasn't there. "Gummy?" there was no reply. She glanced around her room, but all she saw was furniture. "Gummyyy!" she called again, this time looking under her bed. "Gummy?" Pinkie pie called once more, this time getting a little anxious. There was still no answer. She hurried down the kitchen to ask Mr. and Mrs. Cake if they had seen him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Have you seen Gummy anywhere?!" Pinky pie asked, getting increasingly anxious by the minute. (And her voice showed it) "Who...?" Mr. Cake replied, looking a bit confused. "Gummy! You know him, he's got purple eyes, no teeth… have you seen him?!" They thought for a second, but then Mrs. Cake simply said "I'm sorry but we haven't. Why? Is there something wrong?" Pinkie pie couldn't even answer. "Oh no…"

Pinkie pie barged into her friend Twilight Sparkle's home with a loud crash, making all of the books on the bookshelf Spike was organizing fall off leaving him under a huge pile of books. "Ouch…" he groaned as stars spun around his head. "Twilight Sparkle! I really need your help! It's an emergency!" Pinkie pie yelled "Alright! Geez Pinkie pie..." Twilight said feeling a bit irritated. "Just calm down and tell me what the matter is." Spike walked over, rubbing his head, to join the conversation. (He had apparently escaped the mountain of books.) "It's Gummy…" Pinkie pie began "What about him?" Spike asked. Pinkie pie hesitated before saying "…he's gone missing!"

"Oh my gosh!" Spike gasped "Okay Pinkie pie, it'll be okay, just whatever you do, don't panic." Twilight said carefully, as if Pinkie pie were a bomb. You could see the growing anxiety on her face. "Just relax…" Spike said softly. Pinkie pie tried very hard not to panic, but she soon cracked. "Oh, I just can't relax! Gummy's gone, and I don't know where he is, and he could be anywhere by now!" Pinkie pie rambled on. "Well, he couldn't have gotten that far." Twilight reasoned.

"Are you kidding me?! What if he was kidnapped? Oh! What if he's hurt? Or what if he was eaten by a vicious bear?!" Pinkie pie stood on only two hooves and raised two in the air to imitate the way bears attack. "ROARRR!" she shouted. "YIKES!" Spike screamed. He dove onto the floor and covered his face in fear. Twilight giggled as she helped him up. "Pinkie pie, you scared me!" spike said timidly. "Um… I don't think any of that happened Pinkie pie" Twilight chuckled.

Pinkie pie only frowned. "Don't worry; we'll help you find Gummy." Twilight said. "Really?" "Of course." "Oh boy, thank you so much!" Pinkie pie chirped. "Oh it's nothing really. But we probably should look around now before it gets too dark." Twilight suggested. "Yeah, you guys can check around town, and I'll check the park." Spike added "Okie Dokie Lokie!" said Pinkie pie, excited that she and gummy may soon be reunited.

"Alright, let's get started." Twilight Sparkle said as she and Pinkie pie prepared for their search for Gummy. "I'll pass out these flyers I made to ponies around town and ask if anyone has seen him while you look around for him. How does that sound?" "Super!" Pinkie pie exclaimed. "Don't worry Gummy, Pinkie pie is on her way!" she said with great determination, and off she ran. Twilight sparkle smiled half-heartedly and went to go pass out the flyers.

"Gummy!" Pinkie pie called "Gummy!" She found herself walking down an alleyway. As Pinkie pie looked around for him, she caught sight of a little green foot peeping out from the other side of a corner. "Gummy?" Pinkie pie called, now filled with joy by the possibility that she had found her little toothless friend. "Gummy? Gummy is it you?" her eyes sparkled as she ran towards the creature, but when she looked around the corner it was only a turtle.

"A turtle…?" Pinkie pie frowned in disappointment. As she turned to walk away she stopped short. "Wait just a second. What's a turtle doing in an ally?" "Actually, he's a _tortoise!_" said a familiar voice "Huh? Who-" But before Pinkie pie could even finish her sentence, Rainbow dash zoomed right past her, making a skidding stop next to her pet tortoise.

The wind blew so fast that it spun Pinkie pie around into a mini tornado, making her dizzy. "Hey Pinkie pie!" Rainbow dash said casually. "Oh...h-hi Rainbow dash" she managed to say. "It looks like you've found Tank here!" Rainbow dash said playfully as she tapped the tortoise's shell. "What's he doing here?" Pinkie pie asked "Hide and go seek. Wait, what are you doing here?" "Looking for Gummy," Pinkie pie looked down at her hooves. "He went missing."

"Oh no…" Rainbow dash said "Oh, I'm so worried. If I don't find him, I don't know what I'll do…" Rainbow dash thought for a moment then finally said "I'll help you find Gummy." Pinkie pie cheered up again. "Wow! Thanks Rainbow dash!"

"No problem. So… where do we look first?" "Hmm, well Spike's looking around in the park, and Twilight Sparkle's passing out flyers and asking ponies if they've seen him, and I'm supposed to be looking around town for him, so…" "Okay… well I'll check the forest then!" Rainbow dash said with confidence as she revved up the gyrocopter attached to tank's shell. "Oh! Great idea! I really hope you find him! Good luck Rainbow dash!" "Ah, I won't need it! See ya!" and off she flew followed by her adorable little friend. "Hmm…" Pinkie pie thought as she continued to look for gummy. "I wonder how the others are doing…"

"Okay, if I were gummy where would I be?" Spike asked himself. He looked around the park but saw nothing but nature. He then spotted a couple of fillies playing nearby. "Hey, excuse me, but have you seen a little toothless alligator anywhere around?" he asked them. "Huh?" they all looked confused. "Never mind." But then something caught Spikes' eye. There was a small lake nearby. "That's it! Maybe Gummy just went for a swim!" Spike headed for the lake in hopes of finding Gummy. Once he got in, the water he splashed around and called for Gummy. But after a while he noticed something. Three shark fins had emerged from the water and were approaching him slowly.

"SHARKS!" spike screamed. He ran out of the lake full speed, but he wasn't looking where he was going, and so he ran right into a tree with a loud crash. "Ouch…" Spike grumbled. Something had fallen from the tree but he was too dazed to notice. Once he had come to his senses, he realized that it had been three ponies, not sharks that had scared him out of the lake. It was Scootaloo, Apple bloom, and Sweetie belle, to be exact; and they were all wearing shark costumes and laughing at Spike.

"Wow, we got you pretty good huh spike?" Scootaloo teased. "Are you okay?" Sweetie belle asked "Aw, he'll be alright, right Spike?" said Apple bloom. Spike got up and dusted himself off. "Thanks guys but I'm okay. I think." But it was then that he realized what had fallen from the tree; it was a bee hive. "Uh-oh" Spike said nervously "Run Spike!" Apple bloom shouted "HELP" Spike screamed as the bees chased him around the park. "Aw man!" Spike said to himself. "I sure hope the others are doing better than I am!"

"Alright Gummy, where are ya?" Rainbow dash and tank had been searching around Everfree forest for Gummy for some time now. She had even asked Zecora if she had seen him, but to no avail. "Man, I've looked everywhere! Where is that little guy?!" Rainbow dash thought for a moment. "Hmm, How's about we take ourselves a break, huh buddy?" the tortoise smiled, but very slowly.

After walking around the forest for a while, Rainbow dash caught sight of a cave nearby. "Hey, maybe I can rest my in there for a while." She thought as she walked inside. "Huh. Well it may not be the comfiest place but…" she thought for a moment. "Yeah, I got nothin'" she tried to make herself comfortable and started to relax. But suddenly she felt something breathing on her. Sure enough, when she turned around, right behind her was a huge Ursa Minor.

"AHHH!" Rainbow dash screamed. The creature growled loudly and angrily and swung its huge claws at her, but she dodged just in time. "Whoa!" she yelled." "C'mon tank! We gotta get out of here!" Rainbow dash and her pet flew as fast as they could back to Ponyville. "That cave must have belonged to that Ursa Minor." Rainbow dash sighed. "How could I have been so stupid?" Tank smiled at her "Heh, well I think we lost him. Hopefully the others have found Gummy by now.

"You mean you didn't see him either, Twilight?" Pinkie pie asked. You could tell she was growing more and more disappointed by the sound of her voice. "No pony in town said they saw Gummy anywhere, in fact, most of them just thought I was being silly. I guess it's kind of hard to picture a toothless alligator." Twilight said. Pinkie pie frowned a little. "What about you Rainbow dash? Did you see him anywhere Twilight asked? "No, but I almost got eaten by an Ursa Minor!" Twilight and Pinkie pie gasped. "Rainbow dash, are you okay?!" "Yeah, I'm fine." Twilight and Pinky pie both breathed a sigh of relief.

Pinkie pie paced back and fourth. "I just don't understand. Where in Equestria could Gummy be?!" she sighed. "Don't worry Pinkie pie, maybe Spike found him." Twilight suggested. "Speaking of Spike, where is he?" not long after she asked about him did Spike come staggering over to join them. "Woah, what happened to you?" Rainbow dash exclaimed. "Spike! What happened?" Twilight asked. "Bees…so many of them… all of them…chasing me…" he was bruised up and a bit dazed; Twilight sighed. "So I'm guessing you didn't see Gummy anywhere did you?" Twilight asked him. He only shook his head no. Pinkie pie looked crushed. Twilight frowned. "I'm sorry Pinky." She said "Come on spike, lets go"

Pinky pie didn't know what to do at that point. "Maybe he ran away." Rainbow dash suggested. Pinkie pie was now confused. "Run away, but why? Gummy and I are best friends! We play games together, throw parties together, and I even help him chew his food sometimes!" Rainbow dash winced "You do that?" "He's got no teeth. Someone's gotta chew it for him!" "Yuck!" suddenly, the two of them heard someone calling from Sugar Cube Corner. It was Mr. and Mrs. Cake! "Come quickly you two, you'll want to see this!" they shouted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake, you called?" Rainbow dash asked as she slowly walked into the trotted into the bakery with Pinkie pie. "Yeah, what's all the commotion?" Pinkie pie added, tilting her head in confusion. Then, a door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Cake appeared before Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash. "Oh, there you are." Pinkie pie said. "Um… was there something you needed to tell us?" Rainbow dash asked. Mr. and Mrs. Cake first looked at each other before saying "Pinkie pie, you won't believe who we found." Mrs. Cake then placed Gummy on the table, next to a plate of cookies.

Pinky pie gasped in excitement and a huge smile was on her face that stretched from ear to ear. "GUMMY!" she quickly scooped him up and held him to her cheek. "Oh Gummy I can't believe you're here! I mean, I can believe it but I'm just so happy! How did you get here? Were you kidnapped? Oh! Are you okay? Goodness I'm just so happy your home!" as usual, Gummy just bit Pinkie's legs and mane in response, but that didn't stop her from saying "Aw, I love you too Gummy!" and jumping up and down all around the room.

"This is amazing!" Rainbow dash said "Where did you guys find him?" "Well," Mrs. Cake began. "I had made these cookies for Pinkie pie because I thought she might be hungry by the time she got back. I was bringing them up to her room when I heard a splashing sound in the bathroom. When I opened the bathroom door, there he was in the tub, splashing around and playing in bubbles."W-what?!" Rainbow dash grew red with anger. "So we were out all day looking for gummy and he was here the whole time; isn't that hilarious!" Pinkie pie joked. Rainbow dash couldn't hold her anger. "GRAHHH! Just wait until Twilight hears about this!" and she angrily stormed out of the bakery. "Okie dokie lokie" Pinkie pie said totally oblivious, yet happy to have reunited with her purple-eyed-pet.


End file.
